


Toys.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Elijah decides to use some toys on Klaus.





	Toys.

Already Klaus could feel his cock start to harden as he pulled on the handcuffs that were keeping him from touching Elijah.

"..You didn't.."

That wasn't a question. He couldn't move his hands and he sure as hell had a load more strength than bloody human handcuffs.

"Oh but I did Niklaus, I simply asked Davina for a favor, cuffs that would keep even you motionless."

"Fuck you."

"Now now.." Elijah couldn't stop the smirk that went over his face as he gripped Klaus's throat, gently kissing the side of his neck. "Language Niklaus."

God Klaus loved it when Elijah said his name like that. 

Within a few seconds Klaus began to hear a low vibrating noise, he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from moaning and even more so as the toy touched his length.

"You like that?"

Klaus couldn't stop the moan that left his lips as Elijah turned it up a few settings. God.. it felt so good. He moved his hips slightly, wanting more.

"Fuck..Elijah..." Klaus moaned loudly when he felt it on the highest setting, pretty much humping the toy now. God he was getting so close.

"Hmm, I think that's enough of that." 

Klaus whined slightly as Elijah stopped the vibrations just before he went over the edge.

"What the bloody hell?!"

He moaned slightly as Elijah spanked him.

"What did I tell you about watching that mouth of yours?"

"I'm sorry.."

"Good boy."

Klaus bit his lip slightly as he heard that. God he would never admit it out loud but he loved it when Elijah took control over him. 

"Now Niklaus, would you like me in there, or this?" Elijah ran one of his hands over Klaus's ass before taking out the biggest dildo Klaus had ever seen with the other. Yet he knew which he preferred.

"You..always you."

"Good answer."

Klaus whimpered as he felt Elijah slam his length into him, it always felt so amazing and Elijah could not break him.. not like this.

"Now say my name as you cum or you'll regret it."

Klaus bit his lip slightly.

"Then you better make it worth my while love."

A small smirk went over his face that shortly was left by a very load moan as Elijah began to fuck him, hard and deep. After a few moments he could feel himself getting close again.

"Elijah.." He moaned out his name, cumming almost at once and Elijah followed behind him, his face now in Klaus's neck as he got his breath back. 

"Yes Niklaus?"

Klaus smiled a little as Elijah uncuffed him.

"You know Rebekah is going to kill us both for ruining yet another carpet."


End file.
